


Lunch Break

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some trailer smut from the Hobbit set</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing and it is just my imagination running wild!  
> Thanks to the people in the gutter who talked to me about this, you know who you are!

Lee is looking up at the scaffolding on the big sound stage. It has a massive wall in the front, built to look like the entrance to Erebor. Behind it, the dwarves are currently looking down at him, Ian and Luke. They are seated at a comfortable table, dressed in their street clothes and with a nice spread of party food laid out before them. Assorted cheeses, crackers, grapes and fresh pears along with some ice water. They are leaned back in their chairs, holding the script and saying lines up to the men above them.

Richard and the rest of the dwarves have their battle armor loosely flung over them, to help them be in character as they rehearse this scene over and over. Peter is calling out from the tent, trying to get all the camera angles right. 

Lee tries to hide a smile when he sees Richard's forehead wrinkle in displeasure as he looks down, seeing how comfortable they are below. Lee can't help but take a grape, pops it in his mouth and sucks on it slowly, locking eyes with Richard. The Brit watches him intensely and swallows hard, giving Lee a pleading look and then glances down at his script. Lee smirks.

Peter comes out from the tent and talks to the camera men for a few minutes. Everyone takes a break, Lee stands up to stretch his long legs and his phone vibrates in his pocket. He fishes it out and looks at the screen, grinning from reading the message. He quickly tabs into it, hitting send and then sits back down, reaching for one of the pears, watching Richard gets his phone out from the back pocket of his jeans. Lee appreciates the view of Richards fine ass in those jeans.

Richard looks at his phone, reads the message again and gulps. It says "we are both clean, I guess we can throw the rubber party hats in the trash and I can't wait to fuck you, to feel all of you with no barriers between us". Lee must have gotten the results from the doctor they had discreetly visited a week before, recommended by Lee's former housemate, Evie. They had blushed like teenagers as they had driven there one evening after work and both given blood. They pretty much knew what the results were going to be, but wanted to have it on paper, so there were no doubts or questions between them.

This is just another step in their growing relationship, a relationship that has taken on a life of its own from the minute they met. The attraction was immediate and it didn't take Lee long to ask Richard out and the rest is history. They have fallen hard and it just continues to get better and stronger. They both know, this is the kind of love you might be lucky to find once in your life and they did.

Lee meets Richard's eyes right after Richard  reads the message and Lee bites into the pear, keeping his eyes fixed on his boyfriend as he enjoys the juicy fruit. Lee can read Richard's body language pretty well by now and he can tell this is getting to him, along with the text he just shot him. He sees Richard tab on his phone with vigor and then going back to his script.

The phone in Lee's hand buzzes and he looks at the text "will you fucking stop, Lee! I am approaching a full hard on here, not a good plan!" and followed by a couple of angry emojis. Lee chuckles and texts back "I think it is an excellent plan.......I don't have to work hard to jerk you off as I fuck you".

Richard reacts to the vibration on his phone, reads it and is about to text something back when Peter calls out to rehearse again. Richard shoots Lee a painful look and tries to get into character. It is not working very well. He hears Luke say his lines from below and he knows it is his turn, but out comes nothing for a few seconds........fuck....what was he suppose to say again "I....uhmm......shit....sorry" and glances at his script, his hand shaking lightly "I'll have war!".

A few of the others snigger and give each other knowing glances. Richard looks at Graham "what?".

"I think you are a love sick puppy right now and can't concentrate on your lines because that handsome boyfriend of yours is sending you love messages on your phone".

Richard protests "I'm not a love sick puppy......".

Martin rolls his eyes "like fuck you are......you guys are so in love, it is fucking disgusting to look at really" and he points to Lee "and we have all seen how obscenely he has been eating down there while staring at you......we are not fucking stupid". Richard turns an interesting shade of pink and is secretly wishing he was wearing full make up to hide it right now. He feels like all eyes are on him and Martin slaps him on the back "don't be ashamed, we might be fucking sick of seeing how happy you guys are, but we are also thrilled for you both, nobody deserves it more than you two".

Richard is at a loss for words for a moment, but does manage to croak out "thank you".

Martin gives him a genuine smile "your welcome...." and he turns to the tent "can we fucking get on with it so we can eat lunch, I'm fucking starving after watching those fuckers eat all morning". Everyone laughs and Peter takes off his headphone "okay guys, lets break for lunch.......I think we got this worked out, so we'll just need all the dwarves and Martin back here in about about an hour, alright? Thank you everyone for being good sports".

People break up and the dwarves drop their armor on the set. Lee grabs one last cracker with cheese and a few more grapes, walks happily towards where the dwarves are walking down from the scaffolding, receiving a couple of friendly pats on the arm or shoulder as they file by. Richard is the last one down, they lock eyes and Richard mutters "my trailer, NOW! I'm going to grab some lunch and I'll meet you there unless you are more hungry?".

Lee leans in "I'm only hungry for you, baby....." and he walks off, grinning from ear to ear.

Richard swears under his breath and runs off to the lunch tent, quickly grabbing a plate and practically sprints to his trailer. He opens the door and walks in, finding Lee happily sitting on his couch, drinking a cold bottle of beer. He lifts an eyebrow "it is only lunch time....".

"So? .......I'm done for today, remember? Pete said he only needs your lot and Martin".

Richard huffs and sits down next to him on the couch, they barely fit "your lot......I'm highly offended".

Lee reaches out to touch his arm, leaning in to steel a kiss "I'm sorry, love......I mean, he said he just needs your sexy ass and 12 of your kin this afternoon and the hobbit, better?".

Richard snorts "hardly" but do kiss him back. Using a pulled up chair as a table, he hurries and eats his lunch, just a sandwich and some chips, drinking water in between. Lee studies him "hungry there, Rich?".

"I'm starving.....watching you guys eating all that food was torture".

Lee leans his head on Richard shoulder "sorry" and reaches for his hand, their fingers lace together. Richard snarfs down the rest of the food and then opens the take out box underneath and looks gleefully happy at it's content. Lee sits up, eyeing the giant piece of German chocolate cake with toasted coconut icing. Richard moves it away from him "ohh no....that is not to be shared" and he sticks a fork in it and looks a Lee while eating a bite slowly, making sure to lick the fork, wrapping his tongue around the plastic utensil.

The American is rooted to his seat, totally spellbound by the show Richard is putting on and Richard knows it, he sticks his finger in the frosting and proceeds to lick it off while moaning, the sounds coming from deep within his chest "ohhh so good........mmm......" and he puts his finger back in the frosting and then offers it to Lee. Lee opens his mouth and Richard watches, his breathing picking up with every lick and swirl of Lee's tongue. 

They stare at each other for a second and then the passion explodes, they lunge at each other, grabbing fistful of hair, a bearded chin, the back of a head as they devour each other. Their tongues clashes together, wrapping around each other and the wet noises of their saliva mixing fills the trailer. A few grunts and groans can be heard too, as their hands continue to roam over each other, tugging at clothing and them moving to get closer to each other.

Breathing soon becomes necessary and they break, their chests heaving and Richard gives Lee is lustful look, getting up, moving the chair out of the way and quickly taking his own shirt off. Lee stares at Richard, his gorgeous, hairy chest and his eyes roam over the plane of his stomach and follow the trail of hair from his belly button below. He licks his lips and feels himself twitch as he sees the impressive bulge in the front of Richard's jeans.

Richard drops to his knees, leans up and pulls on Lee's shirt, kissing him hard again and growling into his mouth "that is what you fucking do to me.....drives me out of my mind....do you know how hard it was to watch you eat today, when your bit into that pear and proceeded to eat it? I just wanted to eat you like that, suck on your dick and hear your moan my name". He slides his hands up Lee's thighs and firmly palms the outline of Lee's cock, straining in the front of his jeans.

"Ohhh god yes, Rich.....more, baby.....please" and he pulls Richard in for another sloppy, wet kiss while quickly unbuttoning his own pants. Richard pulls Lee's shirt off him, enjoying the view when Lee's gorgeous torso is revealed to him. He kisses Lee's neck and over his chest, licking each of his nipples, hearing Lee groan in appreciation. Lee's hand is in Richard's hair and he gently nudges him south, whimpering "please".

Richard licks Lee's abs and then grabs the top of Lee's pants, pulling them down as Lee lifts his hips. Lee beautiful cock springs free and Richard throws Lee's pants somewhere on the floor behind him and while still kneeling, shoves his own pants down his legs, sighting in relief as he own erection is let out of it's confinement. 

Lee pulls Richard up so he can get totally rid of his pants too and they are finally naked. That is nothing new, but they both know it is different this time, they will finally have each other with no barriers between them. Lee sits on the very edge of the couch and they meet in an embracing hug, both sighing in contentment when they are chest to chest, skin to skin. They lock eyes for a brief moment, nothing needs to be said, they both know how the other one feels.

They kiss again, starting out slow, savoring each others taste, but soon the heat and the passion takes over again. They devour each other and hands go to work, exploring and touchings each others bodies.

Richard feels Lee's cock pressing hard into his stomach and the slickness on his skin from the precum leaking from the slit. He reaches between them and wraps his fingers around the hard shaft, pumping it and being rewarded with more wetness and a groan from Lee "ohh fuck yes.....Rich" and Lee thrusts into his tight fist. Richard knows what Lee likes and his moves his long fingers over the shaft of his cock and then lightly fingers his swollen head, pressing his thumb on the underside and then strokes over the top in fast movements, running his pad over the slit, dragging the drops of Lee's arousal all over. Lee goes even harder and arches his spine "fuck, baby...just like that...ohhhh".

Lee finally pulls back, his nostrils flaring from breathing so hard and he looks at Richard, panting "you gotta stop or it will be over" and he drops to his knees too, pulling Richard in for another searing kiss, reaching for Richard's cock, finding him hard as a rock and so aroused. Lee cups Richard's balls, they are already tightly draw up and ready to burst and then moves his hand up, closing his fist around the shaft, feeling the pulsing veins under his fingers. 

Richard throws his head back, jerking his entire body and moaning when Lee's fingers gently caresses his cock, using his thumb to move the foreskin all the way back, exposing all of Richard's swollen tip. Knowing how sensitive Richard is, he feather lightly rubs the tip with two fingers, feeling them being coated with slick drops of precum and Richard's head drops in the crook of Lee's neck, his teeth grazing Lee's skin, a hiss on Richard's lips "ohhhh yeah....god, Lee.....more" and he muffles a deep grunt then Lee finally fully encases him in his fist, pumping him firmly. 

They touch, caress, kiss and devour for a few minutes more and Lee's eyes fall on the clock on the microwave "shit, Rich.....you have to be in the makeup trailer in 10 minutes, maybe we better stop and finish later".

Richard looks at him like he has lost his mind "don't you fucking dare, Lee......I'll die from blue balls if we do.....but we better get on with it then, I doubt it will last very long anyway....sadly".

Lee kisses him "you are probably right, so we will just have to do it again tonight, wont we?" and he caresses Richard's chest, saying huskily "tell me what you want, love?".

"I want you to fuck me, Lee....with this beautiful cock of yours, please" and he caresses Lee's erection to emphasize his point.

"I can do that......turn around" and Richard does, Lee running a hand down his broad back and spine "you are gorgeous, babe".

Richard looks over his shoulder, growling "shut up, Lee, we don't have much time".

"Impatient today, are we?" and he kisses Richard's lower back, reaching for the lube in the bottom kitchen drawer, they keep some there and in the bedroom. He quickly slicks up a couple of fingers as Richard bends over, resting his arms on the couch. He draws in a breath when Lee slowly breeches him with one finger and then two, moving them in and out, making him relax. 

Richard pushes back, wanting more and he whimpers "more, Lee.....ohhh god......" and he throws his head back when Lee nudges his prostate just right "please....".

Lee kisses his back "ready?".

"Fuck yes.....hurry up" and Richard looks over his shoulder, seeing Lee spreading more lube over his own cock before moving a bit closer, lining himself up. Richard feels the very tip of Lee's cock at his entrance and tries to relax, feeling the wide head sliding in and he moans low as Lee penetrates him to the hilt "fuck it is good, Lee.....".

Lee has lost all ability to really form words as he slides into Richard, feeling that tight wetness all around his cock and with no barrier to dull the sensation. It feels incredible good and he grunts as he bottoms out "ohhhhhh, Rich". He holds still for a moment, gritting his teeth and trying to reel his feelings in, not ready for it to be over right then and there.

Richard clenches his muscles around Lee and moves a bit, urging him on. Lee takes the hint and starts to move, slow at first, but soon pounding into Richard with full force. The sound of slick skin slapping against each other fills the trailer along with a moans and profanities coming from both of them, mixing together "oohh......harder......fuck......right there......god it's good.......more......shit....give it to me.....feels incredible.....close".

They are both sweating profusely. Richard is grabbing onto the couch and Lee has one hand on Richard's hip and the other he wraps around Richard's cock, leaning over him and moving it in rhythm with his thrusting, his balls slapping against Richard's ass. They are both out of breath and both approaching orgasm at rapid speed. Lee doesn't remember the last time it felt this good and Richard can feel the tension building in his entire body, knowing it will be good when the release comes. Lee's tight fist feels amazing and Lee's cock is hitting his sweet spot every time he slides in.

Lee's breathes in Richard's ear "so fucking good, Rich......can you come for me? I want to hear you come.....".

"Shit, Lee......I know....harder, love......ohhh, right there......fuck...".

"Rich......ohhh.....I'm gonna cum........" and Lee plunges as deep as he can and comes with a shout "fuck yes!". The base of Lee's cock pulses violently, his balls tighten and he empties everything he has in long, warm spurts, deep inside Richard. 

Richard feels it too, Lee going even harder and then shooting his load, setting off Richard's orgasm. Starting at the base of Richard's spine and then traveling throughout his entire body, he arches his back and Lee pulls him up, wrapping an arm around his torso and he tightens the grip on Richard's cock as Richard comes hard, spurting white streaks over and over with a deeply satisfied moan "Lee! Ohhh yeah". Lee keeps stroking him until he is totally spend.

They collapse against each other, Richard about to lean back on the couch, but changes direction at the last minute, pulling the chair over for support. Lee is plastered to Richard's back and looks up "what....why did you move".

Richard croaks between breaths "I think we have a problem on the couch at the moment.........fucking hell Lee, that was good.........shit".

Lee is still buried inside Richard and kisses his neck "i know, it was fucking good......was I too rough?".

"No, it was good, I don't remember the last time I came this hard" and he motions for the couch.

Lee finally peaks over there, seeing streaks of semen all over the couch "fuck, Rich....that's a lot of cum...".

"I know....." and he really tries to catch his breath "I'm sorry, I hope it cleans out later.......I really need to go, I don't want anyone to come looking for me".

Reaching for his own t-shirt, Lee gently pulls out, wiping himself and Richard. He caresses Richard's beautiful ass and kisses his lower back "I know...just go, I'll take care of it".

Richard turns around and they meet in a loving embrace and share a few lazy kisses "thanks, love" and Richard reluctantly gets up, hurry and uses the bathroom and throws on some fresh clothes and rushes out the door after one final kiss.

Lee sits on the floor for a few minutes more, trying to recover from their mind blowing sex. He sighs, smiles and then very slowly gets up, his knees screaming. He stretches and throws his clothes and Richard's in the hamper in the bedroom and goes to find some other clothes to wear. Problem is, this is not his trailer, so most of the clothes is Richard's. He finds a pair of his own sweatpants and then one of Richard's shirts, getting dressed and then staring back at the couch.

He gets a towel from the tiny bathroom and then wipes the remnants of Richard's climax off with it. It is not working to well. He swears under his breath and then gets another towel, wetting it with some warm water and that cleans it up better. He is scrubbing away when to his horror a couple of brown streaks spreads over the fabric of the couch. Shit! He realizes there are chocolate fingerprints on the couch from that damn cake and he just rubbed it in. Fuck!

Scrubbing harder, it just gets worse and Lee finally throws the towel in the kitchen in frustration "stupid cake!" and thinks for a minute. Evie might help him. He grabs the keys and leaves the trailer, walking over to her's and knocks, no answer. Damn.

He walks over to the makeup trailer, entering and seeing who he needs, sitting in the makeup chair, getting her ears applied by Tami. Richard is in the other end of the trailer, his wig being put on by someone else. They all look at him in the mirror and Tami and Evie can't help but crack a smile. Lee looks at himself and tries to hide his horror, he is sporting a rather nice "freshly fucked" hairdo.

Evie looks at him "hey".

He walks closer, saying quietly "do you have any cleaning supplies in your trailer I can borrow?".

"I do, what kind do you need?".

Tami is listening with interest and Richard is trying to disappear and not blush in the chair.

"Uhmm.......stain remover" and Lee's eyes dart to Richard and then back at Evie in the mirror.

She smirks "what did you guys do?".

Lee looks at the floor "nothing.....I didn't say anything about we....".

"No, but you look guilty as hell and Richard is red as a beet" and she motions towards the blushing Brit.

Lee gestures with his hand "I got chocolate cake on the couch and I tried to get it out and now it is worse".

"Sure you did.......".

"No, really, Evie....I did, you can come look if you want" and Lee catches Richard's panicked look out of the corner of his eye.

Tami pipes up, handing him a spray bottle "here, this is our secret weapon for stains.......spray it on, let it sit and then blot it with a dry towel......repeat if necessary".

"Serious?" and Lee takes it.

"Yep, it gets rid of blood, chocolate, body fluids, wine.......you name it".

"Thank you, Tami, I owe you one".

She looks at Lee and then at Richard "you both do........you can be glad there is a known code on set, that nothing that happens here ever leaves, you guys are naughty, but we love it and are so happy for you both" and her, Evie and the other girl smile at them warmly.

Richard and Lee look at each other and then grin, their cheeks bright red and both saying in unison "thanks" before Lee leaves the trailer after bending down and kissing his blushing boyfriend on the lips, hearings "awwwww" coming from the three women. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading *hops back in the gutter with some snacks*


End file.
